Das heilige Blut
by Christina1988
Summary: Sophie wird entführt und Robert Langdon ist der einzige, der sie finden kann. Doch als es Sophie gelingt zu fliehen, beginnt die wirkliche Gefahr...


**Kapitel 1**

In schnellen Schritten lief Sophie die endlos lang erscheinende Champs-Elyseés entlang. Nervös blickte sie über ihre Schulter und beschleunigte ihren Schritte noch ein wenig. Warum war Cédrick, ein Mitglied der Prieuré, mit dem sie sich angefreundet und für den Nachmittag verabredet hatte, nicht an dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt aufgetaucht? Was hatte ihn davon abgehalten? Und eine weitere wichtige Frage war – warum fühlte sich Sophie verfolgt? Seit sie das Café verlassen hatte, nachdem sie fast eine Stunde lang vergebens auf ihren Freund gewartet hatte, spürte sie, dass ihr jemand auf den Versen war.

Um ihren Verfolger endlich abzuschütteln, begann Sophie zu rennen bis sie endlich ihre Gelegenheit sah: Eine enge Gasse kreuzte die Champs-Elyseés und kurzerhand bog sie ab. Nach einigen Metern verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte wieder und holte tief Luft. Sophie war sicher, dass ihr hierher sicher niemand folgen würde. Jetzt musste sie nur noch zu ihrem Auto gelangen, was nicht weit entfernt geparkt war. Während sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, zog sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählte die Nummer Raoul Noblets, die des Großmeisters. Auch wenn Sophie nicht glaubte, dass ihr Verfolger in einem Zusammenhang mit einer derer stand, die sie ihres Blutes wegen aus dem Weg schaffen wollten. Die Prieuré de Sions hütete noch immer das Geheimnis des Heiligen Grals und das ihrer Verwandschaft mit Maria Magdalena, mit Jesus Christus. Sophie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass jemand hinter die Wahrheit kommen konnte...

"Geh schon ran, Raoul!", sagte sie leise, doch es war nur das Freizeichen zu hören. Endlich hörte Sophie eine Stimme, doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung erkannte sie, dass es nur der Anrufbeantworter war.

"Raoul, ici est Sophie. Je crois nous sommes dans des difficultés."

Sophie ließ das Mobiltelefon zu Boden fallen. Etwas Spitzes hatte sie am Rücken getroffen, doch bevor sie sich umdrehen und nachsehen konnte, gaben ihre Knie nach und Sophie fiel zu Boden. Kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, sah sie das Gesicht des Mannes, der sie in das nächste Auto schleifte und davonfuhr.

Das Klingeln des Telefons riss Robert Langdon aus dem Schlaf. Er schaute auf die Uhr, es war 3 Uhr morgens. Dennoch beschloss er, das Telefonat anzunehmen. Er hoffte, es war wenigstens wichtig.

"Wissen sie eigentlich, wie spät es ist?", fragte er verärgert.

"Es tut mir leid, Mr. Langdon! Ich bin Raoul Noblet, der Großmeister der Prieuré", eine männliche Stimme mit französischem Akzent war am anderen Ende der Leitung. Robert erhob sich. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert war.

"Ist etwas mit Sophie?", fragte Robert erschrocken.

"Cédrick, ein Mitglied der Prieuré wollte sich heute mit ihr treffen. Sie haben seine Leiche soeben gefunden. Dann habe ich eine Nachricht von Sophie erhalten. Ich befürchte, sie ist entführt worden!"

Robert legte den Höhrer zurück in die Station, ohne sich vorher von Raoul Noblet zu verabschieden. Schnell griff er einige Klamotten, die neben seinem Bett lagen, zog sich an und verließ sein Appartement.

Auf der Straße angekommen, winkte er sich das nächste Taxi heran und stieg ein.

"Zum Flughafen!", rief er hektisch, zog sein Handy hervor und wählte eine Nummer.

"Institut d'exécution de justice Paris!", meldete sich eine rauhe Stimme.

"Entschuldigung, sprechen sie Englisch?", fragte Robert und als er keine Antwort erhielt, fuhr er fort, "Ich würde gern mit dem Häftling Sir Lee Teabing sprechen. Robert Langdon."

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis der Polizist antwortete, doch er hatte eine gute Nachricht. Robert durfte mit Teabing telefonieren. Und wieder dauerte es einige Minuten, ehe er den alten Mann am Telefon hatte.

"Robert, ich hätte nicht gedacht, wieder von ihnen zu hören. Und? Haben sie den Gral gefunden?", fragte Teabing neugierig.

"Teabing, hören sie mir gut zu! Ich werde ihnen sagen, wer der Gral ist, aber sie müssen schwören, das Geheimnis für sich zu behalten und mir im Gegenzug einige Fragen beantworten!", forderte er.

"Einverstanden!", antwortete Teabing nach kurzem Zögern.

"Sophie Neveu!"

Ruhe – von beiden Seiten. Robert fragte sich bereits, ob es nicht doch ein Fehler gewesen war, Teabing zu erzählen, wer der Heilige Gral war. Doch ob Fehler oder nicht, Robert brauchte seine Hilfe.

"Teabing?", fragte Robert.

"Das überrascht mich nicht. Ihre Aura war...königlich!", antwortete der alte Mann.

"Sophie wurde entführt. Können sie sich vorstellen, wer das getan haben könnte?"

"Nun, es gibt viele Leute, die Interesse daran haben, Sophie von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen. Die Kirche, Opus Dei, verschiedene Sekten, die entweder Jesus als Menschen ablehnen oder Maria Magdalena verehren. Die Möglichkeiten sind zu groß, Robert!", Teabing machte eine längere Pause, "Aber egal, wo sich Sophie befindet. Sie ist in Gefahr!"

Robert beendete das Gespräch und steckte das Handy zurück in seine Tasche.

"Fahren sie schneller!", ermahnte er den Taxifahrer.

**Kapitel 2**

Wenig später saß Robert Langdon im Flugzeug nach Paris. Doch trotz der 600 km/h kam es ihm vor, als würde das Flugzeug in der Luft stehen. Auch wenn Robert nicht wusste, wie genau er Sophie finden würde, er musste sie einfach suchen. Er musste helfen! Vielleicht hatte er Informationen, die der Polizei behilflich sein konnten oder vielleicht wartete auch ein Rätsel auf ihn wie damals, neben der Leiche Jaques Sauniéres.

Dann dachte Robert an die vergangenen Monate, die schlaflosen Nächte, in denen er sich gefragt hatte, ob es Sophie wohl gut ginge. Wie oft war es nachts aufgestanden und zum Telefon gegangen? Doch jedes Mal, wenn er versucht hatte, Sophies Nummer zu wählen, überfiel ihn eine seltsame Angst. Würde sie sich über seinen Anruf freuen? Würde sie ihn für aufdringlich halten? Wie spät war es eigentlich gerade in Frankreich? Tausende Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf und brachten ihn jedes Mal dazu, den Höhrer zurück in die Ladestation zu legen. Hätte er die Entführung vielleicht verhindern können? Irgendwie?

"Liebe Passagiere, wir bitten sie jetzt die Sicherheitsgurte anzulegen. Wir beginnen nun mit dem Landeanflug!", eine weibliche Computerstimme drang aus den Lautsprechern.

Sophie erwachte langsam von ihrer Betäubung, aber sie war noch nicht imstande, sich zu bewegen. Soweit ihre Kraft es zuließ, versuchte sie sich umzusehen, doch alles was sie erblicken konnte, war eine hohe, weiße Zimmerdecke, an der anscheinend lange nicht mehr saubergemacht wurde. Im Nebenraum waren leise Stimmen zu hören, sie tuschelten, sodass Sophie nichts verstehen konnte. Waren das ihre Entführer? An dieser Stelle könnte sie sich fragen, wer um alles in der Welt, sie entführen wollte, doch das war lieder viel zu offensichtlich. Doch wenn sie Sophie aus wem Weg räumen wollten, warum hatten sie sie dann erst gefangen genommen? Wozu diese Mühe? Sophie wusste es nicht.

Das Taxi hielt direkt vor der imposanten Rosslyn Chapel. Robert stiegt aus den kleinen Auto und ging langsam auf die schwere Tür zu. Bis vor wenigen Augenblicken war er noch voller Angst und ohne jeglichen Mut gewesen, doch dann hatte sich Robert entschlossen zu beten. Er kniete vor dem Altar nieder und faltete seine Hände, um Hilfe bei seiner Suche zu erbitten.

Gerade als er sein Gebet beendet hatte, spürte er eine kalte Hand auf seiner Schulter. Robert führ herum.

"Robert Langdon?", fragte der ältere Mann mit starkem, französischen Akzent.

Robert stutzte einen Moment, dann erkannte er die Stimme, die ihn Nachts aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.

"Raoul Noblet!", stellte sich der Mann erneut vor und reichte dem Amerikaner seine Hand.

"Was ist mit Sophie?", erkundigte sich Robert.

Die beiden Männer setzten sich in Bewegung, während der alte Mann alles erklärte.

"Wissen sie, Sophie hat es abgelehnt, zu uns nach England zu ziehen. Aber sie hatte zugestimmt, dass ein Mitglied der Prieuré sie nach Paris begleitet. An diesem Nachmittag wollte Cédrick sich mit ihr in einem Café treffen, da Sophie erwähnte, sie fühle sich seit einigen Tagen verfolgt. Kurz bevor ich sie angerufen habe, hat man mich als Großvater Cédricks informiert, dass seine Leiche gefunden wurde. Er wurde erstochen, ohne jeden Grund. Dann haben wir versucht, Sophie zu erreichen, doch ohne Erfolg. Ich glaube, sie steckt in großer Gefahr. Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe, Robert!"

Sophie bewegte ihre Finger, nur als Beweis, dass die Betäubung nun endlich abgeklungen war. Sie ging einige Schritte durch den kleinen Raum, in dem nur ein Tisch, ein Stuhl und ein nicht besonders weiches Bett standen. Das große Fenster lag ungefähr im dritten Stock, war von außen vergittert und gab keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht, ebenso wie die schwer aussehende Holztür, die auf ihrer Seite nicht einmal eine Klinke oder einen Türknauf besaß.

Nach dem Stand der Sonne zu urteilen, die bald über dem großen Park untergehen würde, den sie vom Fenster aus sehen konnte, war es bereits später Nachmittag. Sie war schon einen ganzen Tag hier und Sophie fragte sich, wann ihr Verschwinden bemerkt werden würde. Vielleicht war dann schon alles zu spät...

Vorsichtig nahm sie den Stuhl und stellte ihn neben dem Fenster ab, um von dort aus den Park beobachten zu können. Vor dem Haus, in dem sie sich befand, lag eine große Rasenfläche mit einigen Felsbrocken darauf, gefolgt von einem Fluss, der vielleicht gerade so tief war, dass sie darin stehen konnte. Und dann...Wald, soweit ihr Auge reichte. Es würde Tage dauern, diesen zu durchqueren, wenn es denn überhaupt möglich war, ohne sich hoffnungslos zu verirren.

Sophie zuckte zusammen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Langsam und knarrend öffnete sie sich. Sophie hatte gerade überlegt, ihren Angreifer zu überlisten und in diesem Moment aus dem Zimmer zu rennen, doch ihr Plan war verworfen, als sie sah, wer eintrat.

Eine Nonne, vielleicht erst um die 20 Jahre alt, betrat das Zimmer und machte eine leichte Verbeugung, wie es in vergangenen Jahrhunderten bei Hofe üblich war. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

"Guten Abend, Sophie. Ich bin Schwester Cécile!", sagte sie.

Sophie war also in einem Kloster. Doch was hatte diese Verbeugung zu bedeuten? Und wieso war sie überhaupt hier?

Die Nonne reichte ihr ein zusammengefaltetes, weißes Bündel, was sich sogleich als Kleid entpuppte.

"Das ist ihr Kleid, bitte ziehen sie es an!", bat sie die Nonne, "Ich werde ihnen in einer halben Stunde etwas zu Essen bringen!"

Schwester Cécile wollte das Zimmer schon wieder verlassen, als Sophie sie zurückhielt.

"Können sie mir mal erklären, was ich hier mache? Und wie komme ich hier her?", fragte sie ärgerlich.

Die Nonne lächelte.

"Sie sind eine Tochter Maria Magdalenas. Sie sind hier, damit wir sie anbeten!"

**Kapitel 3**

"Haben sie irgendwelche Hinweise?", fragte Robert und blickte einen Moment von seinen Unterlagen auf.

"Nein, deswegen haben wir sie angerufen!", gab Raoul zur Antwort.

Robert schloss das alte Buch und seufzte.

"Ich fürchte, hier kann ich auch nicht viel mehr herausfinden, als wir sowieso schon wissen. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit: Wir müssen nach Paris!"

Raoul Noblet wandte sich von Robert ab und durchsuchte eines der Bücherregal. Wenige Sekunden später, drückte der Großmeister ihm ein Telefonbuch in die Hand.

"Sie buchen die Tickets, ich werde die anderen von unserer Reise unterrichten!"

Noch immer starrte Sophie aus dem großen Fenster und beobachtete die Sonne, die fast gänzlich hinter den Bäumen verschwunden war. Angestrengt dachte sie über eine Fluchtmöglichkeit nach, doch es schien keine zu existieren. Sophie hatte keine Ahnung, was hinter der Holztür auf sie wartete. Plötzlich stand sie auf und öffnete das Fenster. Wie wild begann sie, am Gitter zu rütteln. Selbst wenn sie sich beim Sprung nach unten alle Knochen brechen würde, hier warten konnte sie nicht länger. Aber nichts tat sich. Das Gitter bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Nach einigen Minuten, als ihre Finger schon weh taten, gab Sophie auf. Sie musste einen anderen Weg finden, und das schnell.

Robert Langdon und Raoul Noblet haben die ganze Nacht und einen Teil des nächsten Morgens damit verbracht, auf den nächsten Flug nach Paris zu warten. Gegen 3 Uhr waren sie endlich auf dem Flughafen angekommen und hatten sich in ein Taxi gesetzt, was sie in die Pariser Innenstadt bringen sollte. Besonders Robert hätte ein wenig Schlaf gebrauchen können, doch daran war jetzt nicht zu denken. Sophie brauchte ihn.

"Sie und Sophie... standen sie eigentlich noch in Kontakt?", fragte Raoul neugierig.

"Nein...", antwortete er und suchte nach Worten, mit denen er sich rechtfertigen konnte, "Ich habe versucht sie anzurufen und dabei immer die Zeitunterschiede vergessen!", eine kleine Pause entstand.

"Außerdem... verbindet uns nicht sehr viel außer diesem kleinen Abenteuer... Also, die Gralssuche meine ich.", Robert blickte nervös um sich. Es wäre besser, so schnell wie möglich das Thema zu wechseln, bevor er noch mehr Schwachsinn von sich gab.

"Was haben sie jetzt vor?", fragte Raoul. Robert war ihm sehr dankbar für den Themenwechsel.

"Nun...diese Entführung hat definitiv etwas mit Sophies Abstammung zu tun. Andererseits hätte man Cédrick nicht ermordet. Es stellt sich eigentlich nur noch die Frage, wer etwas mit der Nachkommenschaft Christi anfangen will!", Robert dachte nach.

Die Kirche war auszuschließen. Nach dem gescheiterten Versuch von Opus Dei, den Gral endgültig zu zerstören, hatte die Prieuré mit der katholischen Kirche ein erneutes Abkommen getroffen. Beide Seiten würden sich nun in Ruhe lassen. Auch alle höher gestellten Opus Dei Mitglieder waren einverstanden.

Robert versuchte, sich an Teabings Worte zu erinnern.

_"Nun, es gibt viele Leute, die Interesse daran haben, Sophie von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen. Die Kirche, Opus Dei, verschiedene Sekten, die entweder Jesus als Menschen ablehnen oder Maria Magdalena verehren."_

Verschiedene Sekten. Das war also ihr Anhaltspunkt. Dort mussten sie ansetzen.

"Raoul, wissen sie, wie man herausfinden kann, ob es in paris verschiedene Sekten oder Gruppierungen gibt?", fragte Robert.

"Ja, natürlich...Fragen!"

Nur knapp eine Stunde später standen Robert Langdon und Raoul Noblet vor dem Pariser Einwohnermeldeamt. Zu ihren Glück waren diese Ämter in großen Städten wie Paris rund um die Uhr besetzt.

"Raoul, ich denke nicht, dass die uns Auskunft geben werden!", gab Robert zu bedenken.

"Mir nicht, aber einem berühmter Professor aus Harvard, der gerade an einem höchst interessantem Buch über Sekten und religiöse Gruppierungen in Frankreich schreibt, schon!"

Es dauert nicht lange, da fand Robert sich auf einem unbequemen Stuhl vor einer älteren dame mit Beamtenblick, die gerade noch in einigen Unterlagen blätterte. Robert hatte bisher noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich vorzustellen, denn er wollte die beschäftigte Frau nur ungern unterbrechen. Dann warf sie einen strengen Blick über den Rand ihrer Brillengläser – und sie bemerkte ihn.

"Bonjour!", begrüßte sie ihn mit ihrer sehr piepsig klingenden Stimme.

"Bonjour...Je suis Robert Langdon...", erfolglos suchte er nach den passenden Vokabeln, doch sein schlechtes Schulfranzösisch erlaubte ihm keine ausschweifende Konversation. Also versuchte er es einfach in seiner Muttersprache.

"Es tut mir leid, mein Französisch ist sehr schlecht.", entschuldigte er sich, doch die alte dame schien ihn bestens zu verstehen.

"Das macht nichts...Also, was wollen sie, Mr. Langdon?"

"Ich bin Professor an der Harvard Universität und unterrichte dort unter anderem Symbologie. Aber im Moment schreibe ich an einem Buch über Sekten und religiöse Gruppierungen in Europa und bin hierher gereist, um die Region um Paris etwas näher zu untersuchen", erklärte er langsam.

"Und sie wollen...Informationen!", stellte die Frau fest.

Robert holte tief Luft, um eine lange Erklärung abzugeben, doch er wusste nicht, wie.

"Ja!", gab er zu.

"Sie wissen sicher, dass diese Informationen streng vertraulich sind?", der Blick der alten Dame hellte sich etwas auf. Robert verstand nicht ganz. Dann stand sie auf und blätterte in einem großen Aktenordner aus dem Regal. Wenige Sekunden später hielt sie ihm ein Blatt vor die Nase.

"Hier sind die Adressen aller uns gemeldeter Sekten und religiösen Orden, inklusive ihrer Beschreibung und Einordnung."

Robert wollte nach dem Zettel greifen, doch die Frau zog ihre Hand zurück. Er bekam einen Schreck.

"Sie bekommen die Liste... wenn sie mir ein signiertes Exemplar ihres Buches zukommen lassen!", die Dame lächelte, Robert atmete erleichtert durch.

"Selbstverständlich!", antwortete er, bedankte sich und verließ das kleine Büro.

Wieder im Taxi gingen Robert und Raoul die Liste durch. Bisher ohne Erfolg. Doch plötzlich schrie Robert auf.

"Das Kloster St. Clément!", rief er.

Raoul überflog die Beschreibung und wendete sich anschließend an den Taxifahrer.

"Zum Kloster St. Clément... Schnell!"

Sophie hörte Schritte in dem Raum vor ihrem Zimmer. Sie schienen rasch näherzukommen. Das würde wahrscheinlich ihr Frühstück sein, doch Sophie hatte nicht die Absicht, so lange hier zu verweilen. Hastig versteckte sie sich hinter der Tür und griff die Lehne des Stuhls.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller, je lauter die Schritte zu hören waren. Dann wurde es still.

Die Tür öffnete sich und die Schwester, die gleiche wie am Vortag, spürte nur noch den donnernden Schlag des Stuhls auf ihrem Kopf, bevor sie bewusstlos zu Boden fiel.

Sophie machte einen großen Schritt und befand sich nun auf einem langen Gang.

Rechts oder links?", dachte Sophie, doch für lange Überlegungen war keine Zeit von einer Seite drangen bereits Stimmen an ihr Ohr.

"Also links...", beschloss Sophie und rannte davon. Einige Schwestern und Mönche hatten sie bereits gesehen und waren ihr auf den Versen.

Sophie rannte eine breite Wendeltreppe hinunter auf den Hof. Die Wiese, die sie vom Fenster aus gesehen hatte, war nur noch wenige Meter entfernt. Zu ihrem Glück, war die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen und ihre Verfolger hatte Schwierigkeiten, sie bei größerer Entfernung noch zu sehen. Doch bald erkannte Sophie, was sie bei ihrer spontanen Flucht vergessen hatte. Das Gelände war von einem Fluss umgeben – und es gab weit und breit keine Brücke.

Die sich nähernden Stimmen ihrer Verfolger brachten Sophie letztendlich doch dazu, das verrückte zu wagen. Sie sprang – mit Schuhen und allen Kleidungsstücken, die sie trug, ins Wasser und schwamm hastig zur anderen Seite. Das eiskalte Wasser brannte auf ihrer Haut und erschwerten jede Bewegung. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und Sophie hatte das andere Ufer erreicht. Als sie aus dem Fluss stieg, streckte ihr jemand die hand entgegen.

"Kommen sie!", rief der Mann und zog Sophie aus dem Wasser.

Zusammen verschwanden sie hinter den ersten Bäumen des Waldes. Hier konnte Sophie endlich Luft holen.

"Ist alles okay?", fragte der Fremde. Er war ungefähr in Sophies Alter und hatte dunkle Haare und breite Schultern. Er zog seine Jacke aus und gab sie Sophie.

"Danke!", sagte sie.

**Kapitel 4**

Der Mann, der sich kurz zuvor als Serge Coutard vorgestellt hatte, führte Sophie nun tiefer in den Wald hinein. Unsicher folgte sie ihm.

"Sind sie sicher, dass das der richtige Weg ist?", fragte sie.

"Das kommt darauf an, wo sie hinwollen. Wenn wir hier weiterlaufen, wären wir in zehn Minuten an meinem Haus. Wenn sie allerdings sofort in die Zivilisation zurück möchten, muss ich sie enttäuschen. Die nächsten Häuser sind einen Tagesmarsch entfernt. Aber wenn sie sich bis morgen gedulden, kann ich den Postmann bitten, sie mitzunehmen.", erklärte Serge.

"Sie leben hier ganz allein im Wald? Ohne Auto oder Sonstiges?", fragte Sophie verwirrt.

Serge senkte den Kopf und musste lächeln.

"Ich weiß, es ist für viele Menschen nicht leicht zu verstehen. Aber ich genieße die Ruhe. Ich lebe in meiner Hütte ohne all diese technischen Kommunikationsmittel, und mein Vater hat mir genug Geld hinterlassen, um mir diesen Lebensstil zu gewähren. Und bisher hatte ich keine Sehnsucht nach der Zivilisation, wie es die Menschen nennen, während sie sich gegenseitig umbringen und bestehlen."

"Ihre Ansichten gefallen mir!", Sophie lächelte, "Aber ich glaube, ich würde vor Einsamkeit vergehen."

Das Taxi hielt auf einem großen Parkplatz vor einem riesigen Waldstück.

"Sind wir denn schon am Kloster?", fragte Robert.

"Es tut mir leid. Das hier ist die letzte Haltemöglichkeit. Den restlichen Weg zum Kloster müssen sie zu Fuß zurücklegen. Aber wenn sie sich beeilen, sind sie gegen Abend angekommen!"

Robert und Raoul blickten sich erschrocken an. Dann zog Robert sein Portemonnaie und bezahlte den Taxifahrer. Anschließend machten sich die beiden auf den Fußweg zum Kloster...

"Ich kann von Glück reden, dass sie gerade da waren und mich aus dem Wasser gefischt haben. Ohne sie wäre ich sicher den ganzen Tag im Wald herumgeirrt.", sagte Sophie.

"Ich bin in den letzten Tagen öfter am Fluss spazieren gegangen. Wissen sie, so nah am Kloster bekommt man einiges mit...", Serge blickte nach unten, dann sah er Sophie an.

"Ich weiß, wer sie sind...Und ich wusste, dass sie eines Tages hier auftauchen werden."

Erschrocken sah Sophie ihn an.

"Keine Angst, ich werde ihr Geheimnis niemandem verraten. Ich möchte schließlich nicht, dass ihnen noch einmal soetwas passiert wie mit diesen sogenannten Mönchen. Sie hatten großes Glück, dass sie heute geflohen sind. Eine Nacht vor Vollmond...", Sophie bemerkte, dass er seine Worte noch nicht beendet hatte und hakte nach.

"Was wäre an Vollmond passiert?", fragte sie.

"Die Zeugung eines neuen Messias gleicher Abstimmung, der nach ihrem Glauben die Welt erlösen soll.", erklärte Serge.

Sophie blieb abrupt stehen und blickte Serge entgeistert an. Vorsichtig ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand.

"Kommen sie schon...sie sind ja jetzt in Sicherheit."

Sophie ließ sich von Serge fast den gesamten restlichen Weg schleifen. Es war ihr einfach unbegreiflich: Man wollte sie entführen, um sie zu vergewaltigen, nur damit ein sogenannter Messias geboren werden kann, der alle erlösen sollte. In was für einer Welt lebte sie eigentlich?

Robert und Raoul waren noch immer auf ihrem Weg durch den Wald, in der Hoffnung, bald das Kloster zu erreichen. Da klingelte plötzlich Roberts Handy.

"Wow, diese Dinger funktionieren sogar Mitten in der Pampa!", kommentierte Raoul.

"Sehr gut sogar. Ich glaube, jemand hat eine Antenne in diesem Wald aufgestellt!", Robert zog sein Mobiltelefon aus der Jackentasche und warf einen Blick auf das Display. Augenblicklich verschwand das Handy wieder.

"Wollen sie nicht rangehen, Robert?", fragte Raoul verwundert.

"Ach nein...Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig!", er winkte ab.

"Lassen sie mich raten, das war ihre Freundin, der sie nichts von ihrer kleinen Reise hier erzählt haben!", der Mann grinste.

"Es war nachts um 3 als sie mich angerufen haben. Ich wollte sie nich aufwecken. Außerdem... Sie wissen ja wie die Frauen sind.", scherzte er. Doch auch wenn Robert noch so gut versuchen konnte, dem alten mann etwas vorzuspielen, sich selbst konnte er nicht belügen. Er wusste genau, dass nicht die Uhrzeit oder die Umstände der Grund gewesen waren, es war Sophie Neveu.

Währenddessen waren Sophie und Serge schon an seiner Hütte angekommen. Sophie bestaunte die kleine Holzhütte, die gerade etwas größer war als ein Gartenhaus. Dann blieb sie abrupt stehen.

"Hören sie das auch?", fragte sie.

Serge blieb ebenfalls stehen und lauschte. Man konnte leise von weitem mehrere Männerstimmen vernehmen.

"Nein, was soll denn da sein?", fragte er.

Sophie hörte noch einmal, diesmal waren die Stimmen verschwunden.

"Ich muss mich wohl geirrt haben.", sagte Sophie und betrat nach Serge die Hütte.

Endlich! Die beiden Männer waren am Kloster St. Clément angekommen und standen nun vor der riesigen Pforte. Robert klingte und...sie war geöffnet. Vorsichtig traten sie ein. Vor ihnen lag ein leerer Hof mit einem ebenfalls leeren Garten.

"Ich dachte immer in einem Kloster wären Nonnen oder sowas...", kommentierte Robert.

"Dann lassen sie uns einfach eine suchen!", sagte Raoul und betrat das Hauptgebäude.

Auch die Gänge wirkten verlassen, man konnte sogar das Eche der Schritte vernehmen.

"Hallo? Ist hier jemand?", rief Robert.

Keine Antwort, außer das Echo seiner eigenen Worte. Dann öffnete sich plötzlich eine Tür und eine junge Nonne, die einen Verband um den Kopf trug, kam hinaus.

"Bonjour!", begrüßte sie die beiden.

"Wir sprechen kein Französisch. Ich zumindest nicht...", erklärte Robert, sie schien ihn zu verstehen.

"Was wollen sie?", fragte die Nonne.

"Wir suchen Sophie Neveu. Wir wissen, dass sie hier ist und wir wollen sie mitnehmen."

Die Augen der jungen Frau wurden größer, sie blickten Robert ängstlich an.

"Sophie ist diesen Morgen weggelaufen. Fast alle sind ausgeschwärmt, um sie zu finden. Wir machen uns große Sorgen um sie!", sie blickte ängstlich zwischen Robert und Raoul hin und her.

"Wohin ist sie geflohen?", fragte Raoul.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich habe ihr das Frühstück gebracht, dabei hat sie mich überwältigt. Eine Schwester hat mir gesagt, Sophie sei in den Wald gerannt...Ich hoffe nur, dass er sie noch nicht gefunden hat!"

"Wer ist er?", fragte Robert.

"Ein früherer Mönch dieses Klosters. Er war einer der eifrigsten in der Anbetung Maria Magdalenas. Doch als wir beschlossen hatten, ihre Nachfahrin zu uns ins Kloster zu holen, ist er durchgedreht. Er meinte, sie müsse den neuen Messias zur Welt bringen, ob sie wolle oder nicht. Das ging gegen unsere Überzeugung, wir wollten sie nur anbeten. Er wurde aus dem Kloster verbannt und lebt seitdem im Wald – und wartet auf Sophie.", erklärte sie.

"Wo im Wald?", Robert wurde nervös.

"Serge lebt in einer kleinen Holzhütte, 2 Stunden von hier, wenn sie sich beeilen!"

"Wir schaffen es in einer!", sagte Robert rannte davon. Raoul folgte ihm.

Sie mussten Sophie finden, bevor etwas noch Schlimmeres passierte.

**Kapitel 5**

"Es ist ganz schön kalt hier!", sagte Sophie und deutete auf das fast erloschene Kaminfeuer.

"Warte kurz hier, ich hole etwas Holz von draußen.", sagte er und verschwand im Halbdunkel.

Sophie stand auf und sah sich um. Die Hütte war sehr schlicht eingerichtet. Nur das Nötigste war vorhanden. Sie ging ein wenig herum, bis sie auf einmal eine im Hold versteckte Tür sah, in der unsauber ein Kreuz eingeritzt war. Sophie betätigte den Drehknopf und stand sogleich vor einer dunklen Treppe. Sie tastete die Wand ab und fand einen Lichtschalter. Langsam stieg sie die Treppen hinab.

Unten angekommen, traute sie ihren Augen kaum. Der Raum war bis auf die letzte Ecke ausgestattet mit den neusten technischen Methoden. Ein Computer, der an alles Mögliche angeschlossen war, was Sophie noch niemals in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte, stand in der Mitte. Auf der rechten Seite stand ein Tisch mit verschiedenen Monitoren. Sie blickte darauf und erkannte die Orte. Serge hatte das Kloster überwacht und wusste daher also, dass sie geflohen war. Aber wieso?

Sophie entdeckte eine weitere Tür. Sie wusste, dass Serge jeden Moment zurückkommen könnte, aber ihre Neugier war einfach zu stark. Sie öffnete die kleine Holztür und erschrak beim Anblick der Szene, die sich ihr bot. Der Raum war vollkommen mit Kerzlicht ausgeleuchtet. An dessen Spitze stand ein Altar aus Mamor, hinter dem ein großes Bildnis Maria Magdalenas zum Vorschein kam.

Jetzt verstand Sophie. Nicht die Mönche und Nonnen im Kloster brauchten sie, um den neuen Messias zur Welt zu bringen. Es war Serge.

Sophie ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und rannte hastig die Treppen nach oben. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Zurück zum Kloster, wo Serge ihr nichts antun konnte. Doch als sie oben angekommen war, wartete Serge bereits auf sie.

"Das hättest du nicht tun sollen!", sagte er grimmig, griff Sophie am Arm und zog sie nach draußen.

Sophie hatte vergeblich versucht, sich loszureißen. Doch es war ihr nicht gelungen. Serge war zu stark. Sie hatte auch um Hilfe geschrien, doch Sophie war klar, dass die Chancen darauf sehr schlecht standen. Wer ging schon kurz vor Mitternacht im Wald spazieren?

Wenige Minuten später waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Sophie erkannte, dass Serge niemals Holz holen gegangen war. Er war hierher gekommen, um sein Ritual vorzubereiten. Die Waldlichtung war rund herum mit Fackeln umgeben und in der Mitte befand sich ein Altar, auf den sie sich zubewegten. Sophie wollte stehenbleiben, doch Serge zog sie weiter hinter sich her, bis sie schließlich angekommen waren.

"Hilfe! Hört mich denn niemand! HILFE!", Sophie versuchte noch einmal unter Tränen, um Hilfe zu schreien. Doch sie war sich der Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Situatuon bewusst. Leise weinend, ließ sie schließlich zu, dass Serge sie auf den Altar drängte und fesselte.

Dann konnte sie nur noch beobachten, wie er vor ihr niederkniete und leise lateinische Formeln murmelte.

"Robert...", flüsterte sie weinend. Er war der einzige, der ihr hier heraushelfen konnte. Doch wo war er? In Amerika, weil sie nie den Mut gehabt hatte, ihn anzurufen. Wäre sie nur einen Moment lang nicht so feige gewesen, würde sie sich sicher nicht in einer solchen Situation befinden.

"Haben sie das gehört?", fragte Robert aufgeregt.

"Den Hilferuf?", fragte Raoul zurück.

"Sophie!", wurde es Robert augenblicklich klar und er rannte noch schneller als vorher, denn von weitem konnte man schon Licht durch die Bäume scheinen sehen. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät.

Serge hatte seine Gebete beendet beendet und ging nun auf Sophie zu. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, um Hilfe zu schreien oder sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Am besten war es, sie würde es einfach über sich ergehen lassen. Irgendwann war es vorbei...

Serge kniete sich nun über sie und begann ihre Wange zu streicheln.

"Du wirst schreien!", sagte er grinsend und beugte sich über sie, um sie zu küssen. Sophie drehte den Kopf beiseite und sah das, was Serge einen Moment später als einen dumpfen Schlag auf seinen Kopf wahrnahm. Bewusstlos fiel er zu Boden.

"Robert!", Sophie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, als er ihre Fesseln durchschnitt. Sobald sie frei war, fiel sie ihn um den Hals. Vorsichtig drückte er sie an sich.

"Es wird alles gut. Die Polizei ist schon unterwegs!", sagte er leise.

**Epilog**

Robert schloss die Tür seiner Wohnung hinter sich. Wieder einmal war ein Abenteuer glücklich ausgegangen. Mehr oder weniger jedenfalls. Denn Robert war zurück in Amerika. Und Sophie war noch immer in Frankreich. Eigentlich stand er wieder genau am Anfang.

"Robert?", eine weibliche Stimme drang aus seinem Wohnzimmer. Anette, seine Freundin, oder sowas in der Art. Er hatte sie vom Flughafen aus angerufen und ihr alles erklärt.

Die Frau kam aus dem Wohnzimmer und begrüßte Robert mit einem Kuss.

"Mein Held!", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Übertreib es nicht, okay?", er blickte nach unten und schlich in die Küche.

"Ich habe schon Kaffee gekocht. Und du sollst nicht immer so bescheiden sein...", sie umklammerte ihn von hinten und merkte bei ihren Flirtversuchen nicht, dass Robert mit seinen Gedanken noch immer in Paris war. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich um und küsste Anette.

"Komm, lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen!", sagte er.

Als Robert am nächsten Morgen erwachte, blickte er wie gewöhnlich aus dem Fenster. Es regnete wie aus Eimern. Um das nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, drehte er sich herum und bemerkte, dass Anette neben ihm ebenfalls nicht mehr schlief. Sie hatte ihn anscheinend schon eine Weile beobachtete.

"Guten Morgen!", er lächelte, doch ihre Blicke blieben kalt. Robert richtete sich auf. Er fragte sich, ob wohl das Wetter für Anettes schlechte Laune verantwortlich war.

"Ich dachte, das ist dir vielleicht peinlich und wollte sich deswegen nicht darauf ansprechen...", begann Anette und senkte ihre Blicke, "Aber du redest nachts im Schlaf."

Robert ahnte, was gleich kommen würde. Er erinnerte sich an seinen Traum von letzte Nacht.

"Wer ist Sophie?", fragte Anette.

"Aber du weißt doch, wer Sophie ist. Sie ist die Frau, die mir damals bei der Gralssuche geholfen hat. Ihr habe ich gestern aus der Patsche geholfen.", erklärte er.

"Verdammt, ich weiß, wer Sophie ist...", rief sie ärgerlich, "Leider weiß ich nicht, wer sie für dich ist!"

Sophie tigerte in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und ab und beobachtete die grauen Regenwolken durch ihr großes Fenster. Das Wetter passte wunderbar zu ihrer Stimmung. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar eine Strafe für ihre Feigheit, denn sie hatte Robert Langdon schon wieder davonfliegen lassen. Zum zweiten Mal war er aus ihrem Leben verschwunden, ohne dass sie ihm alles sagen konnte.

Sophie ließ den Blick durch ihre Wohnung schweifen und suchte nach Dingen, die nicht an ihrem Platz waren. Doch sie hatte bereits den gesamten Tag damit verbracht, Ordnung zu schaffen. Es war einfach nichts mehr da, was man in irgendeiner Art aufräumen konnte.

Sophie sah hinunter auf die Champs-Elysées und bedauerte die Menschen, die bei diesem Wetter unterwegs waren. Einige hatten nicht einmal einen Regenschirm bei sich, wie der Mann, der sich gerade in ihren Hauseingang geflüchtet hatte.

Wenige Augenblicke später klingekte es an ihrer Tür. Wollte dieser Mann etwa zu ihr? Oder war es nur einer der Nachbarn, der sich beschweren wollte, weil Sophie über seiner Wohnung hin und herlief?

Sie öffnete die Tür und traute ihren Augen kaum. Vor ihr stand ein klitschnasser Robert Langdon.

"Wenn das Flugzeugunternehmen bald pleite geht, ist das sicher nicht meine Schuld!", scherzte er.

Sophie musste lachen. Dann wurde es still. Es schien so, als sahen sich beide minutenlang nur in die Augen. Kurz bevor Sophie etwas sagen konnte, riss Robert sie an sich und küsste sie.

Als sie sich endlich wieder voneinander lösten, mussten beide lachen. Hatten sie wirklich so lange gebraucht, um einander zu zeigen, dass sie ineinander verliebt waren. Anscheinend, doch was lange währt, wird endlich gut.


End file.
